


One Summer Can Change Everything-A Modern AU Season 3 do-over

by Lie2theTruth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Steve, BFF Robin & Steve, F/F, M/M, Modern AU, Oblivious Steve, Recreational Drug Use, Robin Plays Matchmaker, Robin and Max Friendship, Secret Admirer, Steve & Nancy Friendship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie2theTruth/pseuds/Lie2theTruth
Summary: Steve admits his crush on Billy to his best friend Robin. She is intent on getting the two of them together because she's sure Billy likes the other boy as well. While she makes her own plans Steve receives a strange, but welcome text message.





	1. Robin Hatches A Plan

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a later edit because I’ve just remembered I should explain that everything that happened in season 1 & 2 really occurred before my story. Robin doesn’t know anything about it though and isn’t aware of El’s powers. I don’t know yet if El will have to use her powers here or not we will see, but I’m not good at writing sci-fi so I probably won’t go into much detail.

Steve was running late to work as usual. Robin took it in stride. That was just Steve. They’d gotten to know each other much better as the main provider of ice-cream to Hawkins’ residents. The boy’s quirks were part of his charm- sort of.

She heard him before she even saw him. He burst through the door and almost knocked down the sign she had prepared showing their specials de jour. Though she couldn’t use that phrase since no one understood what it meant besides her.

Steve made it apparent that he had something important to say and that brought her back to the present.

“Robin! I think I like boys!” He almost shouted the end of his sentence before he caught himself and whispered it instead.

“No duh, dingus.”

“Wha… how do you know?” Steve stood there flabbergasted. His pouty lips fell open and a line of confusion creased his forehead.

“Because of the way you stare at Billy Hargrove.”

Steve was pretty awkward, but it was still a surprise to Robin when he nearly fell over. He had to grab ahold of one of the shop’s stairs to steady himself.

“But… but…”

Robin held up a hand to silence him. That was all it took to keep him from sputtering like a fish.

“I don’t know if it’s obvious to anyone else, because let’s face it I don’t really pay attention to other people. But just out of curiosity when did you come to this realization? I would bet it wasn’t too long ago.”

Steve tried to look angry, but he could never be mad at Robin. Being a smartass was a part of her charm.

“I don’t know really. I just found myself thinking about him a lot and kissing him too.” His whole face turned beet red.

Robin’s eyebrows lifted, but she said nothing for now. She was trying to hatch a plan because she actually thought Billy might have a crush on Steve too. Billy made it so obvious with his teasing and taunting of the other boy. It was like watching a elementary school boy tug on the pigtails of a girl he liked. Well this may be a bit more violent than that. Judging by the look on Steve’s face he hadn’t put two and two together. Not a surprise at all.

“So you don’t think he likes you back?” she ventured.

“Are you joking? Billy is the most macho guy in school. He’s probably fucked half the girls- more than half the girls our age here.” Steve visibly wilted at the thought.

She couldn’t help but admire Steve for accepting his crush on a boy so easily. Even though it was the 21st century and that was more accepted than it was say twenty years ago, they still lived in a small town with a lot of bigoted people. She knew that well and that was why it had taken her awhile to come out after coming out to Steve. It was easier for her in some ways because she was a girl- more specifically a girl people didn’t pay a lot of attention to. But Steve… he was King Steve once upon a time and things were still expected from him.

Meanwhile Steve was sadly cleaning the same scoop over and over again in the sink.

“Perk up, buttercup,” Robin said, jabbing him in the side. “Do I need to text Dustin or one of your other children to come cheer you up? ‘Cause I will.”

“Oh no! Please don’t. I don’t really feel like seeing anyone right now.”

But luck was not on Steve’s side today. Their first customer was none other than Billy Hargrove himself. It was a total miracle, however, that he didn’t have some bleached blonde bimbo in a mini skirt with him. Instead it was his step-sister Max.

“Hey, Max. What’s up?” Robin asked, totally ignoring Billy. She was irrationally mad at him for making Steve so heartbroken. It made her even more set on coming up with a plan to get the two of them talking. Max was cool anyway.

“Not much,” the red-headed girl said with a lopsided smile. “I got Mr. Grumpy Pants over here to take me to get ice cream before he goes to work at the pool.” At this the grumpy man in question scowled, but quickly turned his gaze to Steve.

Robin delicately balanced her attention between having a light-hearted conversation with Max and getting her a treat while at the same time observing Billy and Steve. It was a little odd Billy didn’t say anything- not even something rude to the other boy. Steve was trying his best to avoid any eye contact. He was frantically searching for something, anything to do. Robin had to think fast in order to end her best friend’s misery. Suddenly she knew just what to do and if she played her cards right a lot of people would benefit from her matchmaking skills.

“So, Max, you like Wonder Woman right?” she asked, handing the younger girl her cone.

“Oh for sure yeah. I haven’t seen the movie though which really sucks.”

God this was too perfect Robin thought.

“I was actually going to suggest you come over and watch it with me. And El too of course. I haven’t watched it since it first came out.”

“That would be totally awesome. Add me on insta and message me. I’m Madmax with two x’s oh and there’s a number two at the end too.”

Robin nodded and gave her a thumbs up as the pair left the shop.

After a moment Steve spoke, “What are you doing?”

“I’m just getting to know the whole gang better.” She made her face look as innocent as possible. Steve was pretty dense so he bought it or just decided to let it go. Either way she was good for now. She took her phone out of her pocket and searched for madmaxx2 and there she was. Without a second though she pressed request to follow. There was no going back now.

**Later at Steve's**

Work had been so exhausting even though Robin had done most of the work. He hadn’t even asked her to. She just took charge, as usual, and got shit done. Steve wished he could be more like her in that sense. He had barely graduated high school and had no college plans. He couldn’t get any shit done after…

Well that was done now and things were good between him and Nancy and even Jonathan. You kinda have to be good after all the crap they’d been through. And he had the kids who he really enjoyed hanging out with even though it seemed weird to other people.

But it was definitely Robin who helped him the most. They did not like each other at first, but again shit had happened in this weirdass town and they’d become very close. Now he couldn’t imagine life without her. He was the only reason he dragged his ass out of bed every morning he had to work.

His house empty as usual. He was tempted to smoke inside with the window down because his parents were never around enough to notice anyway, but out of force of habit he trudged outside and lit a cigarette. He didn’t smoke very often- after all it was a bad example for Dustin and the rest of the crew. Today, though, he believed he deserved it.

After a few puffs he felt himself relax if only slightly. He immediately tensed up again when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sighing loudly, he took it out and glanced at the lockscreen. He didn’t have message previews on so all he saw was a strange number.

“What the hell…?” he muttered. Steve was more than a little wary about checking it, but in the end he convinced himself it might just be one of those random spam texts about winning a bunch of money by doing god knows what.

He quickly typed in his passcode- he was old school like that- and opened the text.

_Hey so this is really weird but I kinda stole a friend’s phone and got your number. I wanted to tell you that I think you are more than you give yourself credit for. Idk you just seem down lately so I thought I would tell you._

Steve stared blankly at the screen. First of all he had never received something this sincere- this nice before. Second this was a carefully worded and long text. No one did that anymore. Sometimes even Robin and he just exchanged memes instead of actually having a real conversation over imessage.

It dawned on him that he should reply or else this stranger would think he didn’t appreciate what he had said.

_umm thnx but who r u? y cant you just tell me in person?_

The reply came faster than he expected, but it was still nicely worded and way more grammatically correct than Steve’s.

_Because if I told you in person you wouldn’t believe I was being real about it. We don’t exactly run in the same circle of friends. And we’re not even in the same grade._

Ah, finally some clues. Even clueless Steve Harrington could see that. His mind raced with the options of who it could possibly be. Unfortunately he realized it could be anyone at his old high school. He had such a small circle of “friends” that he closed himself off to so many people.

_oh ok. i appreciate it tho. i wish i knew who you were bc no ones ever really said that to me b4_

Since this was a plain old text and not an iMessage he could see if the other person was typing or not. That drove him crazy. What if they didn’t really mean it? Or they did at first and realized he really was a pathetic loser?

Luckily after a few minutes his phone buzzed again.

_They’re total idiots for not knowing how special you are. You’re kind and caring. I think that’s more important than smarts. But listen I have to go. I promise I will text tomorrow if you still want to talk?_

Without hesitation Steve replied:

_ofc have a good night_

He looked a little longer at his phone in case this mystery person sent another message, but after awhile he realized they’d gone for the night. Also he’d wasted nearly an entire cigarette and the ashes were falling onto his jeans.

Steve wanted to message Robin and tell her about this, but he decided he wanted to keep it to himself for a little while. He’d never had a surprise like this in his life. It was going to be something he would treasure a little while longer all by himself.


	2. Pretty Boy Finds Some Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wakes up for another boring summer day at work, but finds out he has something more to look forward to. And the secret texter is revealed (to the reader).

The Next Morning At Steve's House

The annoying ring of the alarm on his phone woke Steve from his sleep. He had to get to work on time today because Robin had the day off. He hated doing shifts with anyone else but her. After a few seconds he fumbled around for his phone to turn off the alarm without even looking at the screen. Suddenly, however, he realized that he should open his eyes and check to see if he had any messages from this mysterious stranger.

He held his breath for a moment. What if he had dreamed it all? Steve didn’t normally have dreams that good though. He opened one eye first and then the other. One new message was on his phone and it was from the same unfamiliar number as last night.

_Good morning. I hope you have a good day today. Won’t be able to check my phone much, but feel free to text anyway. I will reply when I can._

Steve’s heart leaped with joy which it hadn’t done in a long time. Someone wanted to hear about his day. Well Robin probably would want to as well, but they were together nearly all the time. This was different. Someone he didn’t know cared.

_i will keep u updated on how its goin @ scoops. thrilling shit lemme tell ya._

_you have a good day 2_

After Steve hit send he got up and started to get ready. He felt like he had some sort of motivation now to do something. He had to keep his new friend updated. It was a stupid and kind of weird goal, but at least it was something for him to hold on to. It was a purpose.

Steve was dressed in his stupid work uniform- sailor hat and all- when he looked at his phone again. Another text!

_Thanks :) Also do me a favor and send me a picture of you in that cute sailor outfit of yours?_

This was something totally unexpected. Steve groaned loudly before replying.

_ughhh do i have to??? besides its not fair since i wont get a picture of u in return_

_I’ll make it up to you later I promise._

_how?_

_Just trust me._

Steve’s greatest flaw was trusting to easily sometimes, especially when someone was nice. What did he have to lose? Anyone could come to Scoops and take a picture of him in his uniform. It couldn’t exactly be used for blackmail.

He struggled a bit on finding his best angle in the mirror and whether or not to keep his hat on. In the end he took it off because of course his best feature was his hair. Still he felt stupid taking a picture of himself like this. He hesitated before pressing send.

The reply was nearly instantaneous as if the other had been waiting eagerly by their phone to receive the message.

_Very nice, pretty boy. I’m definitely going to treasure this._

Pretty boy? Hadn’t he been called that by someone before? He couldn’t place his figure on just who that person might have been though. With a shrug he closed his phone and headed out the door. He might actually make it to work on time today.

Later On At The Pool

It was so reckless of him to be doing this. So fucking dangerous for him to keep a picture of another boy on his phone. If his father found out…

Well there was no other way to put it: he’d be dead.

Still Billy was absolutely enamored of Steve Harrington. Ever since he first spotted him at school. How could he not be? Those lips, that hair, his saunter. He walked around like he owned the place. And in a way he did. Even after he’d been knocked down a few pegs due to recent events.

The only way Billy could interact with the King of Hawkins was to bully and taunt him. It was the only way that made sense considering that’s the image he had to give off- a boy who couldn’t give a fuck about anyone else but himself.

Billy had always liked boys and boys alone. But somehow he knew that wouldn’t fly with his father. He made sure to never slip up if he was with another guy, but he got reckless when he thought he had mastered the art of not getting caught. He slipped up big time and that’s why he was in this god forsaken town.

Steve was the only thing that made it worthwhile and even that part was bittersweet. They could never be.

He could see Steve was lonely. Sure he had friends- even weirdly enough Billy’s own step-sister. But it was obvious that Steve had lost his swagger. It hurt Billy to see that.

So on a whim he grabbed Max’s phone while it was still unlocked and quickly found the other boy’s number. That’s how he’d gotten himself into this predicament.

Billy looked at the picture on his phone one more time before shoving the device in his locker at the pool. Ever since he’d received it he’d examined every detail of it. Steve looked tired, but the normal “I just woke up” tired. His smile was awkward in an endearing way. It was obvious that he didn’t take mirror selfies every day and felt weird about it. Billy had said he would make it up to him and now he felt it had to be good. Problem was he had no idea what he would do.

He sighed and stepped outside in the blazing heat, the sun shining in his eyes. Billy was shirtless like always and of course girls were ogling his six pack abs. To keep up appearances he winked at a few of them although he wanted absolutely nothing to do with them right now. Not with Steve so much on his mind. He wanted Steve to look at him like that not a bunch of high school girls.

His shift felt longer than usual because he was itching to check his phone again. Had Steve texted updates about his day as promised? Billy was restless in his chair and found himself wanting some kid to drown so at least he’d have something to do.

Finally it was time for the pool to close and he was able to run to his locker and change. With shaky hands he reached for his phone. There were 9 new messages from Steve. Billy was beyond thrilled.

_god this place is so boring without robin. other coworker can’t remember his name is dull af_

_i wish i was wherever you were. i dont even know where that is but i bet its better than here_

_dustin came to visit. v nice. couldnt stay long tho something about dnd game?_

_i am so lame even middle schoolers dont want to hang wit me_

_i feel betrayed. robin hasnt messaged me all day or stopped to say hello._

_i think u would stop by if u could_

_why do u even like me? i mean i guess u do idk tho_

_ok i am leaving hell now and goin home. oh wait thats just as bad. oh well_

_hope ur day was ok_

Billy smiled at some of the texts, but also it hurt that Steve was so unhappy. How could he not see how special he was? If he could Billy would drive over to Steve’s and shake him until he came to his senses.

_Sorry I couldn’t reply till now. Remember just because someone hasn’t talked to you in awhile doesn’t mean they don’t like you. And you are not lame. I liked you from the first time I saw you._

With a sigh he realized that didn’t come close to expressing what all he felt about Steve. It probably didn’t even help the other boy feel any better either. If only he was better with words! This sucked.

_u are amazing thnk u. have u thought of how ur gonna repay me for that stupid picture?_

_I have but you will have to wait._

_ok. i can do that as long as u keep txting me._

_I can definitely do that._

Billy quickly showered and changed into his street clothes. He had to go pick up Max at her friends house and then head home for dinner. He didn’t realize till now that Steve felt the same way about his own home as Billy felt about his. Maybe they had more in common after all.

The though buoyed him for the rest of the evening until he could get home and message Steve more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of making this up as I go along (which is how I do everything lbr) but I kind of have an idea now! Next chapter we will find out what Robin was up to on this same day. 
> 
> Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Plan? What Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin spends her day with new friends and gets ready to meet another new, albeit very unexpected one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no Harringrove here, I'm sorry! I am trying to make this a multi-storyline type thing. I want to do something with Nancy and Robin that still fits in with the over all plot. I think the possibilities for those ladies are very interesting.
> 
> Side note: I realized that if I have multiple people texting each other it will be a little hard to keep track of whose message is whose so I put their initial next to the "message" this time. They all have their own style of texting, but that might not be enough. I don't want to confuse anyone. 
> 
> Okay I'll shut up now.

Robin really meant to follow through with her plan. She really did. She was supposed to get Billy’s number from Max or at least some more information. But… that didn’t happen.

As soon as Max and El arrived she forgot all about Billy. Robin wasn’t used to such energy in her house. The girls immediately started chattering away as soon as they set foot in the door.

Luckily Robin had snacks prepared because they were definitely hungry. With the popcorn, cookies and sodas laid out she put in the DVD. To her surprise when El asked a lot of questions, but Max did not get annoyed. She was patient and explained different aspects of the Greek mythology that is an important part of Wonder Woman’s background. Further into the movie Robin was able to chime in with historical context.

It was also refreshing that the girls were more interested in Gal Gadot rather than Chris Pine. Of course they didn’t have the same reason to be impressed with Gal as Robin did- they just thought Chris was an old man and therefore not attractive. Still it was a nice change. The friends she had seen the movie with had not stopped talking about how cute the guy was.

If Robin was honest, she was really excited to share this with the younger girls. She didn’t have anyone to show her cool role models like Wonder Woman when she was in middle school or even earlier than that. She thought the fairy tales the other girls liked were lame. Why did they always end up marrying some guy at the end when they could have gone off and fought dragons or something?

A small gasp from El woke her from her reverie. Robin saw the girl’s eyes light up as Diana fought off the bad guy at the end. Nothing could have taken that girl’s eyes away from the screen. There was some whispering between her and Max. Robin was able to make out something that sounded like, “She’s just like you.” Not entirely sure what that meant. Still it sounded sweet.

After the movie it was time for the girls to go to their respective homes for dinner. They gave Robin several hugs before they left and begged her to invite them over again.

“Of course, goofballs,” she promised them with a smile.

It was only after she collapsed on the couch that she remembered her whole goal in inviting them over. A goal she failed miserably. Maybe she should approach this from a different angle? Maybe it was time to call in reinforcements.

Robin took out her phone to search for the person she wanted to help her next, but she saw a few texts from Steve. She needed to respond to those soon. He probably had a shitty day at work.

[S] _so u have fun with the girls? kids are fun right??? u have to admit i’m rite_

[R] _yes i had fun, but you should know me well enough to know i will never admit you’re right._

Surprisingly she did not get the quick reply she expected. Steve was usually glued to his phone. Oh well, that just meant she could open Instagram and contact her last hope and the person she never thought she’d ever need to talk with: Nancy.

It was weird they were even following each other. Robin couldn’t even remember how it happened, probably Steve had something to do with it. That weirdo was still friends with her even after apparently she shattered his heart in a million pieces. That was one reason that she didn’t care for Nancy, although a relatively new one.

Still she knew Steve pretty well and might be able to help. The only thing was she couldn’t very well tell Nancy that she was trying to set Steve up with another boy let alone Billy Fucking Hargrove.

Robin searched through her followers and clicked on the other girl’s username which was _notquitenancydrew._ Cute, but a little strange. What mysteries went on in Hawkins?

The first thing that Robin noticed when she clicked on the other’s profile was that all of the pictures of her and her boyfriend- whose name Robin had forgotten- were deleted. Now that was a type of mystery that you would find in Hawkins.

Sighing Robin realized that she could very well not check on her. The plan would have to wait, which was probably a good thing since the plan was pretty shitty at this point anyway.

_dontcallmebirdie: hey nancy, are you doing ok?_

She had never really talked to Nancy online and had only met her once when she’d stopped by Scoops to bring Steve something. It wouldn’t surprise Robin if the other girl didn’t respond.

But a few seconds later a reply appeared.

_notquitenancydrew: No. Not really, but it’s nice of you to ask. It’s kind of random though. Did Steve tell you to check on me or something?_

_dontcallmebirdie: no i have barely heard from him all day. i was going to ask you something about him actually, but that can wait. if you need to talk i’m here. i know you don’t really know me so i’d understand if you’d rather not._

_notquitenancydrew: I’d rather do it in person if that’s okay? I need some coffee desperately. Meet me at the coffee shop downtown?_

Nancy Wheeler wanted to meet her for coffee? Had the world turned upside down?

_dontcallmebirdie: sure. see you there in 15?_

_notquitenancydrew: Sounds good._

Robin checked the time. She only had a few minutes to change into jeans and sneakers and grab her bike. The ride downtown wasn’t too bad, but for some reason she felt a sense of urgency. Like she was needed. It was so weird.

She didn’t even think about checking her phone again for a text from Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading (well continuing to read!) 
> 
> The next chapter will be more texts between the silly boys in love, I promise. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and if not you will at least stick around for more Harringrove pining coming soon.
> 
> Also thank you for putting up with this fly by the seat of your pants type plotting I have going on.


	4. Bitchin' Camero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Steve has an encounter with his crush. And guess what? It's awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few different ideas of how to write this chapter (one included having Steve playing D&D with the party) but I feel like Steve and Billy need to interact sooner so here we go!

_[S] hey wat r u up2?_

_[S] im off work and boreddd_

_[S] robin???_

_[S] srsly ur not gonna reply?_

None of Steve’s texts to his friend went answered and he was slightly despondent. It should have occurred to him that Robin would have a life outside of work and, well, him. He was being a bit selfish and mopey as he had not heard from his secret messager in awhile either.

Even though he’d just arrived back as his house, when he found it empty as usual, he turned around and went back out to his car. There was nothing to do in this fucking town but drive around aimlessly. His father hated when he smoked in the BMW, but Steve lit one up anyway.

It was getting dark and the car’s headlights were adjusting to light the way. Steve didn’t even play any music. He was alone with his thoughts, which was a blessing and a curse.

Of all the boys he chose to have a crush on it had to be Billy Hargrove. What awful luck. He could think any more on that, however, because it seemed as though he had a special power. Whenever he thought of Billy he seemed to appear.

And there he was. Billy. Fucking. Hargrove. He was looking under the hood of his vintage Camero. Despite the voice shouting in his head that he should turn around and go the other way, Steve found himself pulling over so that he was parked behind the other’s car.

“Uh… hey,” he began lamely. “Having problems? I mean car. Car problems?”

When Billy heard his voice he visibly jumped. Steve braced himself for a sarcastic remark that would hit him at any moment.

“Yeah. Seems that way. I guess my dad was right, it’s a piece of shit. But I got a thing for vintage cars and I thought I could fix it up enough to actually run.” Billy looked upset. Steve had never seen someone so invested in a car before, but some guys were like that. Todd for instance.

“I wish I could help, but I don’t know much about that stuff beyond changing a tire. I don’t think that’s the problem, right?” he chuckled nervously.

Much to his surprise Billy shot him a wicked grin. “Nope. Not even close. It’s the… well don’t worry about it. I know a dude with a tow truck who won’t charge a shit ton to move it. He’s out of town till tomorrow, though. Could you, uh, maybe give me a ride?” The blond rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his curls softly. He looked sheepish as if he expected Steve to say no.

Steve’s eyes widened. “Yeah, sure. To anywhere in particular?”

“Where were you headed?”

“Honestly I was just driving. I don’t have anything to do.”

“Okay then,” Billy said before pausing for a moment. “Could I crash at your place? I know we’re not exactly friends, so I’d owe you big time, but I am not in the mood to hear ‘I told you so’ right now.”

“You wouldn’t owe me anything. It’s fine. I understand about asshole dads. Not saying yours is one because I don’t know but…” Steve trailed off.

Billy didn’t confirm or deny his statement. He simply waited for the other boy to unlock the car so he could slide into the passenger seat. “Damn, Harrington, this car must have cost a lot of money. I knew your parents were loaded, but I didn’t realize how rich they were.”

This caused Steve to squirm a bit. He used to brag about how nice his car was and his house and blah blah blah, but now it didn’t seem right. Instead he copied Billy and made on comment on the other’s statement. It was going to be a silent car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter! I will continue this scene in the next part, except from Billy's POV. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. I Wanna Feel Happy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from the last chapter we get to see what happens next from Billy's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter I promised! I am so pleased I got it done today. I didn't do a good job of proof reading so hopefully it's alright. There is some mention of drug use in this chapter just fyi in case that makes you uncomfortable. I will be adding it to the tags shortly so everyone's aware.

It was so weird that Steve had appeared out of nowhere. Billy’s phone had died earlier just before his car had. He was about to give up and walk home when he heard the other boy’s voice.

Billy had to blink a couple of times to make sure it was really him. The other’s headlights shone so bright it surrounded him in a halo of light. God, Steve Harrington really was Billy’s guardian angel.

It confused the blond to no end why Steve was so nervous around him. He chalked it up to the fact that he’d once hit the other with a dinner plate. The Billy that Steve knew through texting was different from the Billy that he had to pretend to be everyday. The one who was unthinking and uncaring.

It killed Billy that he could only be real through messaging. Not only would that cause problems for him in other aspects of his life, but Steve would… he didn’t know what Steve would do, but he was sure it wouldn’t be good.

They headed back to Steve’s at what seemed like a snail’s pace. That was because he was checking his phone every five seconds. Billy hoped it was because he was waiting for a text from his “secret admirer.” The thought was bittersweet mainly because he felt bad that he had left Steve hanging since he was an idiot who forgot to charge his shitty three year old phone. That goddamn thing never could hold a charge.

“Hey, eyes on the road, Harrington. I would rather not die tonight because you are a shitty driver.”

“Hmmm…? Oh what? Sorry. I was looking for a message from… Nevermind.” Steve shook his head and focused his eyes forward.

Billy wanted to comfort Steve, but it could all backfire. What a fucking mess he’d gotten himself into.

“Do you mind if I smoke?” he asked after awhile as they neared town. After Steve shook his head no, he lit up two. “Looks like you could use one as well. Here, take it.”

Steve nodded and grabbed proffered cigarette. By this time they were pulling into his driveway. Billy had to act nonchalant about the whole thing, but technically speaking he was going home with Steve Harrington. King Steve. The boy with the gorgeous hair and stupid smile that made him melt.

They both got out of the BMW and finished off their cigarettes in silence. Billy wished he had the words to say, not just to Steve, but to anyone he cared about. Sure there were not many of those around, but he could not convey his emotions unless he was writing. He had a shoebox full of scraps of his unfinished poetry hidden under a floorboard in his room. On top were a few unopened Playboy magazines to add extra protection. He was no Shakespeare, but he felt like he could make people understand better if he wrote it out.

“Hey I know you’re all fancy and shit with your iPhone 20 or whatever, but do you have an android charger? Maybe one left over from the last decade? My phone’s dead.”

“Yeah pretty sure there’s one in my dad’s office. He never throws that stuff away. I’ll check. Come on.”

Steve led the way into his house with Billy close behind.

“Feel free to grab something out of the fridge if you’re hungry,” the other boy called out as he walked the direction of what Billy assumed was his father’s office.

It wasn’t hard at all to find the kitchen. The house was laid out in one of those “open floor plan” things he saw all the time when rich people went house hunting on those shows his step-mother loved. The fridge was huge and stainless steel, so immaculately clean he was afraid to touch it.

Gingerly he grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Everything inside was fancy as well. Some imported French mineral water and Italian cheeses. Billy closed the door and opened up the pantry. Again there was nothing in there he could pronounce. God he was going to starve to death in Steve Harrington’s house.

He must have looked desperate because he heard a chuckle come from behind him.

“Sorry, man. My mom’s a health nut and oddly obsessed with all things European. I will show you where the good stuff is,” Steve smiled and tossed the charger to Billy who caught it with ease.

He followed the other boy through the maze of his house until they reached a closed door. Steve opened it and Billy decided it was okay for him to go in, too.

It was Steve’s bedroom, though, which nearly gave the poor blond a heart attack. This is where Steve slept and probably fucked that girl Nancy. And where he… Billy wish it was him doing the fucking in here. He’d imagined doing it with Steve very often. And now he took in every detail of the room to store away for future fantasies.

The brunet opened his closet door- oh the irony- and reached up for a shoe box that looked similar to Billy’s own. The contents were very different, but not unwelcome. Steve lifted the lid to reveal bag of chips, cookies, tiny bottles of vodka and tequila and most shocking of all- a small dime bag.

“Never took you for a stoner, King Steve,” Billy smirked as he grabbed the bag of weed. “Tell me do your delicate hands roll a good joint?”

His comment had the desired effect. Steve puffed up his chest and accepted the challenge. He did in fact roll very nicely so when they both lit up the sickly smell of marijuana filled the room.

“Wow, I haven’t smoked with anyone in a long time,” Steve mused, staring at the ceiling. Billy was too busy alternating between hitting the joint and munching on Doritos to reply.

By now Billy was too stoned to remember that he needed to charge his phone or that he wanted to send Steve a text. But he felt good anyway. It wasn’t just the side effect of the drug either. Being next to Steve felt so nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I am so pleased with this right now. It's one of my favorite things I've ever written. Mainly because I adore all these characters so much. Next part will feature Robin and Nancy. I might not update for awhile because I work during the week... but I will try to work on it a little each day.


	6. Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Robin hang out for the first time and Nancy has her first moment ever of gay panic. Although she won't admit it to herself yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday. I had the worst day at work. Also I want to apologize for no Harringrove here because that's probably what you started reading this for and I have brought Robinancy into this. Oh well. I ship all the things (gay things at least). Obviously I have taken some liberties with basic ST canon from the past seasons.

Nancy drummed her fingers on the sticky table at the coffee shop. She was pretty nervous and that would probably be obvious to any casual observer. Why did she ask Robin to meet her in person? She could have just messaged her. The truth was she desperately needed to leave the house. Her mom was treating her like she was so fragile she might collapse at any moment. Nancy had been through way worse things than a stupid breakup. Oh and Mike was being obnoxious saying that she had ruined the “dynamics of the group.” She didn’t bother to let him know it was Jonathan who had ended things.

Yeah, she needed to speak with someone, but the person she would have gone to for this kind of support was dead. She missed Barb now more than ever.

She wasn’t ready to tell Steve yet either. They were cool and she didn’t think that he would rub it in or anything, but it just didn’t seem like something that he needed to know right now.

So that left Robin. At least she was a girl. She might understand. Plus since she was so close with Steve now Nancy had to get to know her at some point. It might as well be now. People could bond over this kind of stuff right?

Nancy looked up immediately as she heard the sound of the bell on the door. There she was. Dressed in her not work clothes Robin looked… good? Not that Nancy didn’t think she was pretty in her uniform it was just so unexpected. Robin was really stunning. Her cheeks were flushed from being out in the heat, but it was cute. Nancy shook her head. It was weird to have those sort of thoughts wasn’t it?

Robin spotted Nancy and wandered over to the table the other had saved.

“Sorry it took me so long,” she said, slightly panting. “I got here as fast as I could.”

“I really appreciate it. Not many people would do that for someone they didn’t know, like, at all.” Nancy looked down at her hands which were fidgety. She tried to still them.

“So Jonathan, the guy you broke up with Steve for, dumped you.” Robin stated matter-of-factly. “That’s why I came because I knew it wasn’t going to be something you wanted to discuss with dingus, I mean Steve.”

Nancy ventured a slight smile. “No, not really. I’ll tell him eventually, but like…” Her hands would not stay still. Why couldn’t she calm down?

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Robin’s voice was soft and encouraging.

“Well I mean it was amicable. I understood why he did it. He wants to work on his portfolio for art school for next year. He’s leaving town to stay with a cousin in Chicago and his school is in NYC… We won’t be in the same city for college. I’ll be staying closer to home for a few years until I figure out which journalism school I want to go to. I’m upset because I thought we were going to do the long distance thing, but he doesn’t think that would be good for either of us.”

“Ah I see,” Robin said before pausing. “People don’t often do what we want them to do, do they?” She gave Nancy a smirk to show she was kidding.

“No they don’t.” Nancy finally raised her eyes and met Robin’s blue ones. She thought she had never seen eyes as pretty as Robin’s.

Startled again by this kind of thinking, Nancy jumped up and exclaimed, “I need coffee! Do you want something?”

Robin had a look on her face that was a mixture of amusement and confusion that Nancy chose to ignore. “Nah, I’m good. No wait… if they have a bottle of water could you grab me one. I’ll pay you back.”

“Oh please don’t worry about it. I’ve got it. Besides you’re the one do me a favor.” And with that Nancy practically ran to the counter to order.

She waited in line and wondered if Steve had a crush on the other girl. How could he not? Steve needed someone more than Nancy, though. He’d been despondent for such a long time and the fact that he would be stuck in Hawkins for a long time to come didn’t help matters. Not that she was thinking of making a move or anything… Nancy was straight. She didn’t like girls like that. She’d never even “experimented” like some girls in school did at parties.

Someone cleared their throat and Nancy jerked her head up. She realized she was next in line to order.

“Oh sorry. Can I have a cappuccino and a bottle of water?” She went through the motions of paying and waiting for her coffee all the while lost in thought as to what was going on in her head.

Finally she had to return to the table. She sat down carefully, smoothing her skirt as was her habit. Robin was looking at her phone.

Without looking up Robin commented, “I missed some texts from Steve. I replied, but he hasn’t responded. It’s weird because he’s always glued to his phone.”

“That is weird. Maybe he fell asleep? He’s been moody lately. Which I’m sure you know better than anyone.”

“Oh my god, yes. He’s like an emo from 2006. He just needs to fix his hair so that it’s covering up one of his eyes.”

Nancy stifled a giggle. “Oh come on. Is he really that bad?”

“Yes, yes he is. I need to stage an intervention actually. That was part of my reason for coming. I was hoping you could help. I would understand if you don’t want to though considering everything that’s happened.”

“Oh no! It’ll be fine. It will give me something to do. Take my mind off things.”

“Good,” Robin smiled, looking up at her. “I will let you know when I have a plan. I had one before, but I kind of forgot it. But anyway… we are here to talk about you now. Anything I can do to help you feel better? I draw the line at watching any rom-coms especially The Notebook.”

This time Nancy laughed out loud. “No I don’t feel like watching anything like that, I promise. But I was thinking… My friend Barb would have really liked you. She was no nonsense about everything and called me out on my bullshit. Especially when it came to boys. I need someone like that again.”

“I am willing to take on that role,” Robin replied solemnly. “I’m sorry about Barb. I could tell you two were close.”

Nancy nodded. “To be honest, I don’t think she would approved of me dating Jonathan. She thought he was weird. But she absolutely hated Steve.”

“Anyone would have. He was a total douchebag. He’s changed though, which is good. Otherwise I wouldn’t give him the time of day.”

“Are you two… I mean never mind,” Nancy cut herself off. “It’s none of my business.”

“Are we dating do you mean? Nah. He’s not my type. Not even close. And apparently I’m not his type either.”

Nancy raised her eyebrows. That was interesting. She didn’t say anything though. Instead she focused on finishing her coffee before it got cold.

“Do you have to work tomorrow? I don’t want to keep you out too long. I forget not everyone pulls all nighters like me working on stupid newspaper articles that no one reads.”

Robin checked her watch. “Yeah I should get going.” She stood up and grabbed her bike helmet. “Feel free to message me any time. We should hang out again sometime.”

Nancy smiled and nodded as the other girl made a move to leave. She stopped short, however, and said, “For the record, I read your stupid articles.”

That made Nancy smile wider than she had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. It means a lot. I hope that you will continue to do so. 
> 
> I will be switching to Robin's POV next, but don't worry she'll be with Steve. 
> 
> Much love to you all. This is the only thing that's keeping me going right now.


	7. Secrets In the Ice Cream Parlor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Steve and Robin have secrets that want to keep to themselves right now. One of them could be awkward for their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for being patient for this update. I have not been feeling well. This probably isn't my best, but it is a filler chapter of sorts to move the story along. That being said I hope you still like it.

Robin was startled when she walked into work the next day and saw Steve already there. That boy was never on time for anything, especially work.

“Uh… Steve is that really you? Or did you clone a better version of yourself overnight?” she inquired, setting her bag behind the counter of the ice cream parlor.

Steve looked up blankly at her. He must have missed what she said entirely. This was definitely odd.

Robin decided to leave it alone for now. For once he didn’t look entirely miserable. She grabbed her water bottle. Biking to the mall took forever and it was particularly hot today.

“I slept with Billy last night,” Steve commented out of the blue. This made Robin nearly choke on her water.

“I’m sorry… what now?”

“Well I mean he slept in my bed. With me,” he said as if that alone would explain everything.

Robin could not have been more surprised. But secretly she was grateful for this distraction. She didn’t want to explain her meeting with Nancy. The other girl did not seem ready to tell her ex about her break-up and that was definitely not Robin’s business to meddle in.

“So, he slept over. Why? I thought he hated you?” she replied with an inquisitive look.

Her heart almost broke as Steve’s face turned into that of a doe-eyed pre-teen girl in love with Billy Hargrove. She had not spent nearly enough time trying to set them up. But maybe they would do it themselves? Either way she had never seen someone so smitten before.

Steve cleared his throat and launched into the story of the previous eventful night. Robin paid close attention to see if she could spot any obvious clues that only her dingus could miss. Unfortunately it was impossible to do that as her dingus was the one telling the story. It was mostly about how nervous he was being around the other boy and how pretty his eyes were. She had to restrain herself from gagging at that point in the tale.

“Well look at you, making moves on your crush. You still got it after all. I’m so proud,” she fake sniffled, and held her hand to her chest like a proud parent might at their child’s pre-school graduation.

Even though Steve looked pleased he still shoved her playfully. “Oh shut up. I never lost it. But I don’t think my charms are enough for Billy. He’s still pretty straight after all.” He sighed and looked distraught again. “Anyway, enough about me. What were you doing yesterday that you were too busy to text me back?”

“I spent time with Max and El. You knew that.”

“That couldn’t have taken all day,” Steve countered. “You forget I am an expert in being friends with kids. They have bedtimes.”

“Oh you’re right. I totally forgot. I was never, ever a child. I was born as a teenager with no curfew.”

Steve shoved her again and laughed at her comment. She felt a stab of guilt again for not being honest. Also she did not want to acknowledge she might like Nancy a little more than she intended to. That’s not something to spring on Steve right now.

Robin glanced at her phone and saw she had a message from Nancy on Instagram.

_notquitenancydrew: Thanks again for meeting me last night. We should do it again soon. Also any tips on breaking the news to Steve? He will find out eventually and I want it to be from me first._

_dontcallmebirdie: i was happy to do it. and i agree we should hang out again. about steve… maybe you can just stop by scoops if you have time today? we’re super slow today. i can cover for him while you two chat._

_notquitenancydrew: Great! But yeah that seems like the best option. And the fastest. Mike already knows so it’s only a matter of time before he tells his friends. It’s so weird Steve is friends with my little brother’s friends._

_dontcallmebirdie: uh hell yeah it is. but steve is weird so what can you do? guess i will see you later then?_

_notquitenancydrew: I will be there after lunch. See you later._

Suddenly Robin was a bit uncomfortable in her stupid sailor uniform. Yes, Nancy had seen her like this before, but she still felt dumb. The other girl was always dressed so perfectly and in comparison she was a mess.

A glance over at Steve told her that he was just as lost in his thoughts as she was. Probably thinking about Billy. She needed to get her ass in gear and get Steve to see that Billy was most likely crushing on him too.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Steve didn’t feel bad about staring at his phone because Robin was doing it, too. He had no clue who she could be texting, but it didn’t matter. He was keeping a pretty big secret from her, after all.

He was currently looking so hard at his iPhone as if to conjure up a text from his secret… could he really call them an admirer? This was so freaking weird.

_[Unknown] Hey sorry I haven’t been able to text lately. A lot’s been going on. I hope you are doing great._

Steve had to pause before replying. It would definitely sound too desperate if he told the other that his day was going great now that he’d heard from them.

_[Steve] im ok and its totally fine. shit happens._

_[U] Thanks for understanding. What have you been up to?_

_[S] im at work now with robin. do u kno her?_

_[U] Not really. I have seen her around though._

_[S] shes real cool. i didnt think so at first but i was wrong_

_[U] It’s a good thing to give people a chance to prove themselves._

_[S] yeah i guess so… there’s a guy that i hated at first but i think im wrong about him 2_

A few minutes passed and his unknown friend didn’t reply. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that thing about Billy. Of course the other person didn’t know he was talking about Billy, but what if this texter had a crush on Steve and he’d just hurt their feelings? God he could be so dumb sometimes.

The bell on the door chimed and he looked up. He didn’t know the customers, but he had never been so happy to see two people in his life.

“Ahoy! Welcome to Scoops. What can I get you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am excited the weekend is coming soon so I can concentrate on the next chapter which will feature Billy and much needed step-sibling bonding.


	8. I'm A Stitch Away From Making It/And A Scar Away From Falling Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out that Billy's not such a bad brother after all. And he finds out more about his pretty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Unlike in the last chapter where we see the texts from Steve’s perspective and Billy’s texts show up as from an unknown number, here we see them from Billy’s phone so that’s why his messages have a B next to them instead of a U. Sorry if that is confusing. Also in case someone looks at Billy’s phone Steve is just S. I am making this up as I go along hence some inconsistencies. Hopefully this explanation makes it all a little easier to follow. 
> 
> Also!! Billy doesn't know about El's powers (she does have them in this AU) so he knows her as Jane. Max slips up from time to time though. But being a teen boy (no offense to y'all) he doesn't even notice.

To say that Steve’s text surprised Billy would have been an understatement. Could the other boy be talking about him? It was so weird to share a bed with a guy he was supposed to hate, but in reality was in love with. Actually it was weird to share a bed with any guy at all and if Neil found out…well, he really didn’t want to think about that.

Billy put on a good show of being a lady’s man. It came easily to him because he was good at faking things. He had to be that way to survive in his house after his mom left. If he cried his father would beat him, plain and simple. There was no other way than to pretend to be okay and eventually pretend to be tough as nails even though he was, as one of his favorite bands so eloquently put it, “a scar away from falling apart.”

Usually he had to fake being happy around Max. At first because when she was younger she would complain to her mom that he was no fun and that led to yet another punishment from his father. But Max learned quickly what was going on so now he had to fake being happy to make her feel better. Today, though, he was actually having a good time hanging out with her and her kinda weird friend, Jane Hopper.

Both parental figures were out of the house so Billy was in charge. However, it didn’t take long for them to charm him into ordering pizza for them for dinner instead of whatever chicken dish Max’s mom had left in the fridge for them.

“You better hurry up and finish that pizza,” he teased, helping himself to a slice. “You two are gonna get me in trouble.”

Both girls covered their mouths to stifle a giggle. Jane leaned over and whispered something in his step-sister’s ear. She was still sort of shy around strangers. Billy waited patiently for Max to relay whatever message it was to him.

“We want to watch a movie. A superhero movie. Robin showed us Wonder Woman the other day and El- I mean Jane really liked it.”

“Do I look like the kind of guy who has superhero movies lying around?” Billy scoffed. He was slightly uncomfortable now because his father had cancelled their cable and any streaming services because he claimed they were too expensive. Billy couldn’t afford even a Netflix account after all the money his shitty car cost. All but half his paycheck went into repairs. The rest Neil claimed for his “rent.” Anyway he was given the duty by his jackass dad to break the news about that to the red-head, but Billy hadn’t had the heart to do it.

Luckily Max picked up on it and quickly switched subjects. “Speaking of Robin… have you met her? She’s super nice and pretty. You need a nice girlfriend.” A smirk appeared on her face and Jane burst out into laughter.

“She’s pretty. Very pretty.” Jane agreed.

“Look, I appreciate your matchmaking, but I’m not interested alright? I’m good being single.”

“You look lonely,” Jane countered. She seemed determined to set him up for some reason.

“I’m not. I’m fine. Too busy at work to even notice.”

“So you don’t like anyone?” Max needled. “No one at all? Not even that girl that works with you at the pool? What’s her name again?”

Billy didn’t take the bait. “No I don’t ‘like’ anyone. And I’m not in middle school anymore, kids. I don’t have ‘crushes’ anymore. That’s silly.”

Of course he was lying. But lying came easily to Billy so he thought they would drop the subject.

“Okay, whatever you say, bro,” Max smirked again. “We’re going to read comics in my room. Have fun being alone out here.” She and Jane walked hand in hand to the other room, but Billy could still hear their whispering down the hallway.

Now was a good opportunity to check his phone. There was nothing new from Steve, which hurt. Still it was understandable since Billy had left him hanging for a couple of hours at least.

_[Billy] I feel awful for not texting back till now. I am way busier than I would like to be. I hope you’re not mad at me? Also I am glad you are giving this guy another chance. What changed your mind?_

He held his breath waiting for the other boy’s reply. Finally it came and his heart sped up.

_[S] dont b sry. i kinda wish i was busy_

_[S] this guy just… he seems like… theres more 2 him i guess_

_[S] that didnt answer ur question but im still tryin to figure it out tbh_

Billy smiled slightly. He held on to the hope that this guy was him. It was just another small thing to keep him going. It wouldn’t be okay to ask outright who Steve was talking about so he let the matter drop.

_[B] I thought you were busy with work and your friends?_

_[S] i guess but i dont have a future u kno? i didnt get into college and im stuck here_

_[B] I know what you mean. Would you want to go to college if you had gotten in?_

The blond knew that if he had gotten into college he would have jumped at the chance to leave Hawkins and study anything even if it was something stupid. But he had not even bothered to apply even with scholarships there was no way to afford it. Neil would not have helped him out in anyway, either. There was no way he was going to tell Steve about any of this. The whole purpose of this texting thing was to make the other guy feel better, not burden him with his own problems.

_[S] idk maybe. im just rly stupid so theres no point in tryin_

_[B] That’s not true. And being “smart” isn’t everything. And even if it was there are different ways of being intelligent. You are good with people, that’s a kind of emotional intelligence that some people don’t have._

_[S] i guess so i never rly thought about it like that_

_[S] ur really amazing u kno? i wish we could meet in person_

_[B] Maybe one day. But I have a feeling you would be disappointed if we did._

_[S] i think ur wrong_

_[B] Alright, pretty boy, you can think that if it makes you happy._

_[S] it does. g2g tho my parents r actually home 4 once so we’re having a “family dinner” it’s bullshit._

_[B] Okay. Talk to you later._

_[S] 4 sure_

It amazed Billy that King Steve Harrington would have such a complicated life. Sure he’d teased the other about him getting dumped for the school weirdo when they’d first met, but Steve was really insecure. Just like him. He’d sensed it, but now he knew. All Billy wanted to do was to protect his pretty boy and make sure he didn’t turn out cold and angry like him. He just didn’t know how to do it. That broke his heart even more and he didn’t think that was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. I am a slut for delving into character's heads and figuring out why they might do what they are doing. (Years of therapy have trained me for this). Anyway that being said this one might have been a little self-indulgent in the regard. 
> 
> As with everything I write I just sat down and the words came out. Hopefully it was still enjoyable. I had a different plan for this chapter, but as any other writer knows plans don't always come together in plotting because characters have minds of their own.
> 
> I appreciate everyone who has stuck with me this far. I am not finished yet by any means, but it still means a lot that people are reading this. It has given me something to keep me going when I honestly don't want to. As you can see, unlike Billy, I don't mind telling people about my problems. Sorry about that!
> 
> Not sure where the next chapter is headed at this point. I hope to do some plotting tomorrow. 
> 
> Again even though I don't know you, I appreciate you. Especially if you read through this stupidly long author's note.


	9. Nancy Drew Is On The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's confession time between two exes turned friends. With the aid of some alcohol Steve comes clean to Nancy about his crush on a certain bad boy. And, of course, Nancy proves herself to be the smartest girl around.

Nancy hadn’t talked for Steve in a few days. She saw a tweet last night where he complained about his parents being home, but other than that she didn’t really know what was going on with him. She called him after she got off work at the newspaper and they arranged to meet at his house because- surprise, surprise- his parents had vanished again.

It was going to be awkward. She knew that much. Nancy took a deep breath and knocked on his front door. She couldn’t help remembering the first time she’s been here. It had been so different. Who knew life could change in such a short period of time?

Steve opened the door with a smile. “Hey, Nance. Good to see you. Do come in,” he said in a funny voice, bowing as if he was the butler or something. She giggled a little, but his goofy mood did not ease her anxiety.

“So what was it that you wanted to talk about?” he inquired. Steve flopped on the leather sofa and patted the spot next to him.

Nancy sat down first at the edge of the seat, but then she realized how ridiculous she was being. This was Steve. They’d some how managed to stay friends despite all that happened. He deserved to hear about this from her.

“Well, Jonathan and I broke up and…”

“Wait. Hold up!” he interrupted. “Do I need to kick his ass? Did he hurt you or something?”

This made Nancy laugh out loud. They both knew Jonathan could kick Steve’s ass any day and he had in fact done just that.

“No it was amicable. He’s actually leaving town tomorrow to get prepared for art school.”

“Oh okay. So you’re not upset?” Steve cast a doubtful look in her direction.

“Nothing a little vodka won’t fix!” Nancy smiled widely and pulled a rather large and very full bottle out of her purse.

“Ms. Wheeler, I’m shocked at you! So are we drinking straight from the bottle or do I need to get shot glasses?”

Of course Steve would be down for drinking. “Straight from the bottle. Here, open it please.”

Her friend was happy to help, but that also meant he stole the first sip.

“Shit, I haven’t had any hard liquor in a long time.” He made a face and coughed as it no doubt burned his throat.

“Oh you’re such a wimp,” Nancy teased. She grabbed the bottle from him and chugged quite a bit. Unfortunately she had the same reaction as him.

“Who’s the wimp now, huh?” Steve doubled over laughing.

“Shut up, Steven. Anyway now that you know my news what is going on with you?”

“You’re going to have to get me way drunker than this for me to tell you about that.” He took the bottle back. This sip seemed to go down a little easier. “You know you’re the only one who I don’t hate calling me Steven. My mom does it, but that’s when I know I’m in trouble.”

Nancy just rolled her eyes and waited for him to answer her question. If he needed more liquor to talk about it then it should definitely be interesting.

“I have a crush on a guy,” Steve finally blurted out after a long silence.

Well that was certainly unexpected. Nancy quickly grabbed the bottle back from the other not even noticing it was almost half-way finished.

“I guess I’m going to need more alcohol for this discussion, too.” She paused for a drink. “Okay. Please continue.”

“I don’t know how it happened. I have never been attracted to another guy before. Or at least not that I have been aware of.”

“Alright. Are you going to tell me who it is?”

“You’ll think I’m crazy, Nance.”

“Try me.”

“Billy Hargrove.”

“Hmm…”

“That’s all you’re going to say? ‘Hmm’?” Steve jumped off the couch and started waving his hands wildly. “This is the worst thing ever! He is straight!” The poor guy was now pacing the floor looking distraught.

“Steve, hun, please sit back down. It really isn’t the worst thing ever. Sure having a crush on a straight guy isn’t ideal…”

“Not ideal?” he scoffed not heeding her request to sit down. “That’s the understatement of the year.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” She grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down this time. “We’ll figure this out. Have you spent any time together? Like where you weren’t trying to kill each other?”

“Mmhm.”

“That’s good. How did that go?”

“Went okay I guess,” he replied with a shrug. “His car broke down and he didn’t want to go back home so he spent the night here.”

“Anything since then?” Nancy was trying to be as calm as possible. She’d never seen Steve so worked up except for the few times they were in mortal danger of course.

“No. I don’t have his phone number. But I have been getting nice texts from an unknown number.”

“Really? Let me see?”

Steve fished around in his pocket for his phone. Nancy took it and unlocked it without a problem because bless him, his code was still the same.

“These are really sweet. Have you considered the possibility that these could be Billy?”

“Umm no. He would be the last person I would consider.”

“Well let’s see…” she trailed off and tried to put the clues together. They didn’t call her Nancy Drew at work for nothing. “First thing, you don’t have this person’s number. Facebook usually imports your friends’ numbers into your phone so that means you aren’t friends with them. You’re friends with nearly everyone at our school except maybe some freshman, but I doubt they’d be this bold. Also this person mentions that they got your number from a friend’s phone. That means you have someone in common. It could very well be Max.” Nancy gave him his phone back and looked satisfied that she had closed the case.

Steve was still a bit tipsy so it took him a moment to follow all that she said. His mouth hung open in shock, as was often the case. “Fuck! That all makes sense! Nance, you are a genius. I still can’t believe it though. Wow.”

“I am pretty sure I am right. Now we just gotta figure out how to prove it without scaring him off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited with how this turned out (even though it's not well written). I think I have a way to get these two dumbass boys together now! Yay!! 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read loves!!


	10. Detectives Nancy & Robin Are On The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Nancy meet again in a very odd place and Steve gets help from his two friends whether he likes it or not.

Robin had been calling Steve off and on for an hour. Their boss had asked him to work today even though he wasn’t scheduled to. She felt it was her duty as his friend to make sure he didn’t get his dumb ass fired.

Eventually she gave up calling and biked to his house. “Steve! Open up! We have to be at work in an hour!” she yelled while pounding on the door.

It eventually opened to reveal- not Steve- but Nancy. She was wearing a shirt that was clearly not her own. Both girls looked at each other in surprise.

“Umm… it’s not what it looks like? I mean I slept over and this is Steve’s shirt but…” Nancy stammered slightly, looking very sheepish.

“Uh… okay.” There was no reason not to believe the other girl. Robin knew that Steve was crushing hardcore on Billy so it wouldn’t really make sense for him to go back into the arms of his ex. Still, it was Steve after all. He was pretty stupid.

“Robin!” came a male voice from behind Nancy. “What are you doing here?” Steve looked cheerful, albeit very hungover. He peaked his head around the girl at the door. “Oh this is Nancy. Have you two met before?”

“Yes,” both girls replied in unison. Now it was Steve’s turn to look surprised.

“Really? How?”

“Maybe Robin should come inside and we can all get on the same page,” Nancy suggested.

Robin came inside the Harrington Manor, as she jokingly referred to it, and plopped down on the couch. The other girl made sure to get the space right next to her. Their thighs were touching and Robin knew it was going to be hard for her to concentrate going forward.

“So we should start with what we talked about last night, Steve,” Nancy said, looking at the boy.

“What? About your breakup?”

“No,” Robin interrupted with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I already know about that.”

“Excuse me. You told her before you told me?” It was apparent Steve was slightly hurt about this.

“Well, I needed a girl’s advice. No offense, Steve, but you aren’t a girl.”

“I am an expert in being broken up with though,” He pointed out, but quickly backtracked when he received a glare from both girls. “I’m just kidding. So I guess you mean the thing about Billy and my secret admirer? And how they might be the same person?”

Nancy nodded and then turned to face Robin. “He’s been receiving very sweet texts from an unknown number.” She quickly filled the other girl in on how she put the clues together to figure out it could very well be Billy.

Robin was very impressed. She knew Nancy was smart, but that was some pretty good thinking. She didn’t even remember she should be mad at Steve for not telling her about the texts.

“So what are we going to do to prove it?” she inquired.

“Well I was thinking we don’t. He needs to out himself- so to speak. Steve just needs to start being friends with him and then go from there.”

“I don’t know…” Robin paused to think. “That seems like it would take too long. I mean dingus here would probably scare him off.”

“Excuse me, but I’m right here! You don’t have to talk about me like that. And don’t I get a say?”

“No.” The girls replied in unison yet again, which let Steve know there was no arguing about it.

“Well,” he continued. “I have already sorta become friends with him. I mean he spent the night.”

“We just need to have you stranded on the side of the road next time.”

“Shut up, Robin.” Steve grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. She deftly caught it before it hit Nancy in the face.

Nancy stood up and sighed. “Clearly we need to regroup and think about this some more. Maybe they have books about matchmaking in the library.”

“You have got to be jo-“

“Great idea Nancy,” Robin smiled at the other girl. “I can help you look after work.”

Nancy looked pleased that Robin wanted to join her. They shared a secret grin while their mutual idiot babbled on about how ridiculous it all was.

Robin found herself feeling very excited about spending more time with this girl she’d thought was too prissy just months before. She felt like she already knew a lot about her because Steve did talk about her a lot and always in very flattering terms. What more surprises did Nancy Wheeler have in store for her?

“Come on, dingus. We have got to get to work.” Steve rolled his eyes and trudged off to change into his uniform.

“Yeah. I should get going, too. But I should probably change out of this first,” Nancy snickered, looking down at Steve’s t-shirt. “They’ll start calling me the town tramp again.”

“I’d punch anyone who called you that.”

“Thanks, Robin,” the other girl said, touching her arm gently. “Message me after your shift and we’ll meet up, okay?”

“Yeah sounds good.” As Nancy went to change Robin felt the place that Nancy had just touched. She felt all tingly. This couldn’t be good, but by now she was used to falling for straight girls. Maybe the gay gods would smile on her one day after setting Steve and Billy up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! This was such a fun chapter to write. I love my girls so much and especially love when they give Steve a hard time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! It is a bit of a short chapter, but I found a good stopping point and didn't want to ruin anything.
> 
> Next time I'll be writing Billy again because I miss him.


	11. Run Kid Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's 18th birthday is coming up soon and that means he has some important choices to make. Should he stay or should he go?

“I told you that car was a fuckin’ piece of shit,” Mr. Hargrove exclaimed after he found out about the cost of the repairs. “I hope you didn’t use up the money you owe me in rent to fix it.”

“No, sir,” Billy replied quietly. He handed over a wad of cash to his father. The other counted it immediately. Billy had never even thought of short-changing his father, but the older man thought so little of his son he checked every time.

“Seems to be all here then,” he said gruffly, turning away.

It was sort of ridiculous in Billy’s eyes to have him pay rent. After all he was only seventeen and he had nowhere else to go. Neil insisted that he start pulling his weight around the house now that he’d gotten a summer job. To his dad he was “freeloading.”

Soon Billy would turn eighteen. Back when they had first arrived in Hawkins Billy had planned his escape to California. He didn’t need to finish school. He’d just work odd jobs for cash and live like a vagabond. After all, no one place had felt like home to him in a long time.

Now, however, things had changed. He was closer with Max. It would suck leaving her, not because she needed protection- that girl was scrappy- but because he would miss that little brat. And Steve… really it would hurt himself more if he left Hawkins. His crush on the brunet boy was unrequited. The other boy might miss the texts, but he’d forget about it all soon enough.

Was there really a good case for staying?

In his mind there wasn’t. It was better for everyone if he left.

That girl Robin could look after Max and Steve for him. They’d both be in good hands.

He went into his room and pulled out his old Dell laptop. It took a long time for it to load and to connect with the wifi. He’d run out of precious phone data this week and being on Neil’s plan he wasn’t allowed any more.

Billy pulled up twitter and logged in. He would send a DM to her on there and just thank her for being so nice to Max. Maybe if she knew he appreciated it and Max adored her then Robin would be a better sibling to her than he ever had.

_billythecalikid: Hey, ice cream girl. Thanks for looking after Max the other day. She couldn’t stop talking about how awesome you were._

Robin replied right away and she seemed to be pleased to hear from him. That was weird.

_dontcallmebirdie: hey there yourself! it was a lot of fun. she’s super cool. i wish i had a sister like her._

_billythecalikid: Well you can have her any time. She says I am extremely uncool. Plus I’m planning on leaving soon anyway._

This time there was no immediate response. Maybe he sounded like a jerk for trying to shove his sister off on someone else?

_billythecalikid: I don’t mean it like she’s a bother or something. I just can’t stay here forever. But anyways thanks again._

_dontcallmebirdie: no! i didn’t think that at all. i was just surprised you’d leave town without graduating first. i mean you would miss prom and all that lame shit. make memories with your closest frienemies. what more could you ask for?_

Billy’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. Why was a girl he hardly knew concerned about him graduating? Maybe she was just being nice and he just wasn’t used to it.

Anyway he could not think of a reply to her message so he thought he’d let it go. He’d done what he’d intended to do and that was that.

He found himself really wanting to message Steve, but maybe he shouldn’t since he’d practically decided on leaving? This was too confusing for him. It was easier when he was angry and hated everyone. Anger was an emotion he understood.

In the end he decided to put his phone away and go outside for a smoke. Maybe he could even leave before his birthday. No one would notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter for now as later on tonight I hope to write about Nancy & Robin in the library. They have to get their shit together because time is running out as you can tell!


	12. All The Kids I Can't Compare To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks about his current situation and comes to the conclusion that he's pretty much fucked.

Steve was moping around at work and what made him even more upset was that Robin didn’t even seem to notice. She was glued to her phone the entire time they were there. He basically ran the whole place until closing time.

He was also in a bad mood because his mysterious texter, who may or may not be Billy, had not sent him a message in a long time. Steve had written several messages in his head and even typed a few into his phone, but never hit send.

The three of them were probably all wrong about this. He wanted it to be Billy so badly that he’d influenced Robin and Nancy into thinking it too.

After they locked up, Robin waved a quick goodbye and hopped on her bike. He would have told her what he thought, but she looked anxious to see Nancy. It was weird having his ex-girlfriend and best friend together.

Steve had parked his car in the farthest corner of the parking lot. He shuffled his feet, kicking up rocks as he slowly made his way to his BMW. Maybe he should message Maybe Billy first this time? If this person was the blond boy then something may be up. Wherever that guy was trouble seemed to follow…

_[S] hey havent heard from u today. hope ur ok_

He stared at his phone so long his eyes crossed and his vision became blurry. No reply. It probably wouldn’t.

Jerking the door to his car open, Steve threw his phone into the backseat. He rested his head on the steering wheel and wondered how things had gotten so fucked up. When he started high school he was 100% straight and king of Hawkins. His future seemed to be planned out very well. But it turned out that high school was difficult. He hadn’t gotten any decent grades. It was a miracle he had been able to graduate.

There was nothing else he could do but head home. His parents were home so he wouldn’t be completely alone. Still, they were hardly good company. His father couldn’t help but give him disdainful looks as much as he could.

If his own parents didn’t love him it was no surprise that no one else did either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was the shortest chapter ever. I really wanted to give Steve some time to be emo, but at the same time I'm emo so it was hard to write. I hope to be in a better mood soon so I can write Robin x Nancy. They are not emo in fact they are balls of sunshine.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!


	13. Dark Eyes, Pink Lips/Now My Heart Is Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Nancy meet up as planned. Even though getting the Harringrove ship to sail is their number one priority they can't help but get a little distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit nervous about this chapter and I hope I didn't rush things too much. But I still like it. Hope you will, too!
> 
> P.S. the title is lyrics from the song "Only a Girl" by Gia.

Robin sorta felt bad about leaving mopey Steve behind, but this was an absolute emergency. If Billy left town… well Steve might go from mopey to down-right depressed. She had messaged Nancy right away and needless to say she freaked out too. They had to do something right away.

They had both decided looking for books on matchmaking what a stupid idea. Still they needed to play it cool and not alarm their friend. They’d meet there anyway. Hawkins was a small town so if he happened upon them somewhere else they’d have a lot to explain.

It was hard not to run when she entered in through the library’s front door. Robin breathed as calmly as she could and power walked despite the glare of the librarian. She found Nancy in the back as they had planned. The other girl was struggling to get a book off the very top shelf. That was just adorable.

“Hey, short-stuff, let me get that for you,” Robin reached up and grabbed what the other had been reaching for.

“I’m not that short,” Nancy replied hotly. She turned around and saw a huge grin on Robin’s face and immediately softened. “Sorry. I’m just worried. This is for some research I’m doing on an article. I thought it might distract me if you were late.”

“Well I am here now. But, listen, I’m worried, too okay?” For all Nancy’s bluster she was still very sensitive. Robin sensed this and gave her a hug. It was an impulsive decision, but not one she regretted. The other girl immediately hugged back and pressed her forehead into the crook of her neck.

They stood like this for awhile and Robin even worked up enough courage to stroke Nancy’s hair. It felt so right being with her- even though they hardly knew each other.

Eventually Nancy stepped back and sniffled a little. “You’re amazing, Robin, like you are just so sweet. I can’t believe we weren’t friends before now. I missed out on so much.”

Robin was not used to such sappiness. It made her a little uncomfortable, but still she smiled. “Well I didn’t give you much of a chance to. I had the wrong idea about you I guess.”

“We’re not so much different from Billy and Steve then? We’re not sure about Billy, but Steve certainly changed his mind about him.”

Was Nancy really saying what she thought she was saying? It couldn’t be.

The other girl obviously mistook Robin’s silence for disgust, so she backtracked, “I mean I could be wrong. Sorry it was a stupid thing to say…”

It was now or never and Robin decided to just go for it. This was crazy stupid, but so much had happened this summer already, why not take a chance?

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Nancy’s. She was going to pull back but the other girl’s hands cupped her face to hold her there. Robin had never kissed a girl before- never kissed anyone really. It was fucking weird that her first kiss was Nancy Wheeler, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

They eventually withdrew from their embrace. Both girls’ cheeks were flushed red and both were obviously pleased.

“I didn’t expect you to do that,” Nancy said with a shy grin. “But I liked it. A lot.”

“I didn’t expect to do it either,” the other girl admitted. “I’m glad I did. I hope it’s okay though I mean you’ve only been single for a few days… I don’t want to seem like a dick making moves on you.”

“Oh my god shut up, Robin. That’s so dumb. Maybe I didn’t like Jonathan as much as I thought I did. But we are here to discuss Steve’s problem, so we need to focus on that right now.” Nancy grabbed her friend’s hand and led her to a quiet corner where they could sit and talk. After they sat down they still kept holding hands.

“Oh yes, Stevie boy. The lovesick puppy,” she paused to think for a moment. “Shit, I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before.”

“What? What?” Nancy turned her face slightly to meet the other girl’s eyes.

“I just need to get Billy’s number. Then we can compare it. It might be tricky, but hopefully I can get it. I just need to come up with a good excuse. Maybe I need it while he’s still here in case there’s an emergency with Max?”

“That sounds pretty good. If we show Steve that the numbers are the same then hopefully that will give him the courage to approach him. He needs to do this himself after all.”

“Very true,” Robin agreed, kissing Nancy’s forehead. “Alright I guess I will do it now.”

_dontcallmebirdie: i know you said you were leaving soon and everything, but could i have your number just in case there is an emergency with max and i need to call someone? i don’t think it will happen but you never know._

Before hitting send she showed it to Nancy. Once she gave Robin her approval she sent it to Billy.

“Now all we can do is wait.” Nancy sighed.

It didn’t take too long for Robin’s phone to buzz with a message.

“Ha! We’ve got it. Now we need to run over to Steve’s.”

This time she didn’t bother with typical library manners- she held tight to Nancy’s hand as they ran out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so proving it was Billy was a bit anti-climatic and I'm sorry about that, but I didn't really have any other ideas! Billy was probably so distracted though he didn't even stop to think that Robin might know about his messages to Steve. Will gay panic ensue when he realizes his mistake? Who knows lol
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!


	14. What Have I Become/My Sweetest Friend?/Everyone I Know/ Goes Away In The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Billy's gay panic has occurred and here's the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title, which might not totally fit with the chapter but it came to mind as I was writing it, is from the song Hurt. This song was written by NIN but the version I always hear in my mind is Johnny Cash's. I have a feeling Billy might actually like Johnny if he gave him a try. 
> 
> Anyway the chapter is not as sad as the title. I promise!

As soon as he pressed send on the message to Robin he regretted it. How could Billy have been so dumb? That girl was Steve’s best friend. He had probably told her all about the messages and now she had his number. Billy was going to be outed in more ways than one and he was not prepared for it.

“Shit, shit, shit!” he whisper yelled as he scrambled around his room to find his car keys and wallet. Honestly he didn’t think that he’d ever have to admit his crush on Steve to anyone let alone the boy in question. His plan to leave town had made it even less likely, but now he’d fucked up.

He needed to talk with someone. There really was only one person he could trust with this. Asking his sister- who was only in middle school- for advice on something like this wasn’t ideal, but there was no one else.

With keys and wallet in hand he walked to her bedroom. The door was shut and some music was playing- still he had to chance it. He knocked and waited patiently for her to come to the door.

“What do you want?” she questioned, giving him a suspicious look.

“Let’s go for a drive.”

“Isn’t that was creepy guys say in movies before they murder someone?”

“Come on, Max. I need to talk to you about something. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Bribing me with ice cream isn’t going to work.”

“Starbucks?”

Max’s eyebrows raised. The closest Starbucks was thirty minutes away in the next town over. Plus she wasn’t supposed to have anything that resembled coffee. This was too good to pass up.

“Sure. I’ll come along. If you kill me at least my last meal will have been a frappuccino and a chocolate croissant.”

Billy rolled his eyes, but didn’t comment. He led the way to his car, which was finally fixed. To be honest he didn’t have the money to waste on gas or even to buy anything from Starbucks, but he was desperate.

They got in his vehicle and headed out of town. Both were silent for awhile. Billy was still trying to figure out how to explain all this to Max.

Finally she grew tired of it, “Okay… are you going to tell me what this is all about?”

“Well… uh… I lied.”

“I’m sure that’s nothing new.”

He ignored that statement and continued, “About not liking anyone.”

“Really? Who is it?”

Billy shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gripped the steering wheel tighter than necessary. “First I have to let you know why I’m telling you this. I have been sending texts to this person anonymously- only because I know they don’t have my number. And now they will probably find out it’s me and I could be in big trouble.”

“How did you get this person’s number if they don’t have yours? And why would you be in trouble?”

“I got his number from your phone.”

“From my phone? You looked at my phone! Fuck you, Billy. Wait… did you say ‘his’?”

His eyes never left the road but he knew Max was staring a hole through him. Billy nodded slowly and braced himself for teasing or taunting or something.

“You like a boy,” she said not as a question but as a fact she was trying to wrap her head around. “So you’re gay? That’s why Neil is always yelling those slurs at you?”

Again all Billy could do was nod. The first, and the last, time he got caught by Neil kissing a boy Max had been too young to understand.

“Who is it then?” Max asked.

“Steve.” As he said it his voice broke slightly. “Steve Harrington.”

Silence settled over the car as he assumed Max was processing this information.

“So let me get this straight because you’re terrible at telling stories. You got Steve’s number from my phone and have been texting him? Were you planning on ever telling him it was you? What if he fell for whoever he thought he was texting and then… God you are the dumbest person I have ever met.”

She was right. He was a total idiot, but Steve’s stupid hair and his stupid eyes and stupid smile made him that way.

“I just had to talk to him, Max.” His voice probably sounded as desperate as he felt.

“You’ve got it bad, huh?” It was a rhetorical question because the answer couldn’t be more obvious. “So how will he find out it’s you before you have the chance to tell him yourself?”

“I gave Robin my number. She asked for it in case you two were hanging out and something happened or some shit. I don’t know.”

“None of this makes any sense, but I guess it’s all beside the point. You need to come clean to Steve as soon as possible. Well not until I get my drink.”

Billy couldn’t help but smile a little. Max was way smarter than he was at her age. She was probably smarter than he was now.

They pulled through the drive thru and Billy ordered her a venti frappuccino with so much sugar her mom would kill him if she knew. He even got a small coffee for himself- black of course.

He pulled into one of the parking spots while they both sipped on their drinks.

“You have to do it in person you know,” Max told him. “You can’t hide behind a phone anymore. That’s the only chance you have in maybe having this work out.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Well you were planning on leaving after you turned eighteen, right? Don’t even try to spare my feelings or try to deny it. I know why you want to leave and I can’t blame you. If it doesn’t work out with Steve then leave this hell hole, as you so lovingly call it, and never look back.”

“Except when I call you of course.”

“God, I never knew that you were such a sap,” Max laughed. “I don’t think I like it that much.”

Billy smiled again and ruffled her hair. There was a possibility that could be even more difficult. What if Steve did like him back? What would happen if Neil found out? It was so unlikely that he pushed it out of his mind and just enjoyed the moment the best he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is wrapping up soon I guess! It's kind of bittersweet, but maybe that means I'll just stretch it out a bit longer? We'll see. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	15. I know that you are not my type (still I fall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Steve finally come clean with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title comes from lyrics in The Louvre by Lorde. I was too lazy to format it like the others. Copy and paste ftw.

It was now well past midnight, but Steve couldn’t sleep. Robin and Nancy had come over and told him all about what they had discovered. Even the part he didn’t want to hear- that Billy wanted to leave town as soon as he could.

Why would Billy do this if he was just going to abandon him? All he could come up with was that this was all a big joke the other guy was playing on him. No matter how hard his friends tried to convince him otherwise, it was the only thing that made sense.

He tossed and turned in his bed where just a couple of days ago Billy slept too. Was there something there between them that night? It was all so hazy. He couldn’t remember. All he could recall was the warmth of Billy Hargrove’s body next to his.

The Harrington house was empty as usual and the silence was overwhelming. Music might have helped, however there was no song he could think of that would fit his mood.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Steve nearly fell out of bed he was so startled. Who would come visit him this last and also who used the fucking doorbell anymore? Most people texted “I’m outside.”

His curiosity got the better of him as it often did and he practically flew down the stairs. Unfortunately he was delayed because he tripped over the bottom step. He recovered quickly and threw open the door.

It seemed the trend would be continuing- speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“How can I help you, Hargrove?” Steve asked, glaring at the other boy. He was the cause of this current sleepless night and he needed his beauty rest.

“Sorry to wake you,” Billy said, clearing his throat.

“I believe that’s the first time you’ve ever apologized to me. I’m shocked.”

Steve expected Billy to look angry, instead he just looked sad.

“I know I’ve been a jerk. And I don’t expect for you to listen to what I have to say, but I have come to say some things. Can I come in?”

Steve bit his lip. Could this mean that the texts were actually real? That it wasn’t a joke? There was only one way to find out.

“Yeah. But let’s sit by the pool. I feel like I’m going to need a smoke for this.”

His lighter and pack of cigarettes were on the coffee table. He grabbed them and headed outside. Some weird shit had gone down near this pool and it was probably about to get weirder.

Steve lit a cigarette and handed the pack and lighter to Billy. He leaned back in the lounge chair and waited for the other boy to explain himself.

“Thanks,” Billy whispered, lighting one himself. “I don’t know how to say this, but I actually really like you, Steve. I really, really like you.”

“You don’t act like you do.” The way Steve said it wasn’t accusatory. Not really. He was more hurt than anything. It took him a moment to realize the other had used his first name for the first time ever. And the way he said it…

“Because I was scared. My home life is totally fucked and that’s no excuse still I just don’t know how to act around people. But Max is helping. She’s helping me be nicer. And I want to be a good person… Fuck this isn’t about me. I came here to tell you that you drive me crazy. Your hair, your lips, your everything. I want you. I want you to want me too. That’s why I sent those messages because that was the only way I could reach out to you.”

“I know it was you. I mean I didn’t at first, but Robin told me. She also told me you were leaving to go back to California. Why did you make me fall for you if you were just going to leave? That is super shitty of you.” Steve bit his lip harder- this time to keep the tears from falling.

“I fucked up bad. I know. And I don’t deserve you, Steve. You are the golden boy and I’m just some piece of shit who has no future…”

“Will you shut up with all of that? Do you think I’d be working at an ice cream shop if I had a future? We’re both messed up and that’s okay. But you can’t run away from your problems all your life, Billy. You have to face them.”

Steve surprised himself by reaching for the other’s hand and holding it. “I liked you before you sent those messages. I don’t know why because you were an asshole, but I mean have you looked at your face lately? Who could resist you? But I want to help you. Please let me help you?”

Billy’s jaw clenched and for a moment Steve thought he was going to make a run for it. After a pause the other met his gaze and nodded. “It’s not going to be easy. Helping me I mean. I don’t even know if it will be worth it.”

“It will be. I just know it somehow.”

At the same time they moved to bridge the gap between them. Their lips met in an awkward kiss because both of them couldn’t stop smiling.

“So, pretty boy, can I touch that lovely hair of yours? I’ve been waiting a long time to ask.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Fine, but don’t mess it up.”

Billy’s smile grew even wider as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair for the first time and hopefully not the last. Steve found he really enjoyed the other’s gentle touch.

They still had a lot to figure out, but it was late. It could wait till the morning.

“Do you have to go home? Or can you stay?” Steve asked hopefully.

Billy sighed. “I should go home because I have to work tomorrow. I don’t want to, though.”

Steve leaned in to give him another kiss. “Me either. But text me okay? And we’ll meet up again as soon as possible.”

“I promise I will.”

Apparently the other boy couldn’t help himself because he leaned in for yet another kiss. This one was different, though. This kiss was full of promise. Like maybe everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a sap and cried a little writing this because I love these boys so much!! I am sorry again if Billy is too mushy, but my fatal flaw is believing bad boys are all like that deep down.
> 
> Also don't worry, this isn't over yet. We still have some things to sort out with Nancy and Robin. And spoiler alert: these boys are getting a happy ending dammit! Even if it might be slightly unrealistic and I don't quite have it sorted out yet.


	16. Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finds out that Steve and Billy have talked and then Steve finds out that Robin has a crush on his ex. It's a lot less complicated than it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short fluffy chapter for my lover girls because I'm in that kinda mood.

Robin and her other coworker- whose name she could never remember- were busy opening up the ice cream parlor for the day.

She didn’t even look up when she heard the door open, but still shouted, “Hey! It’s not 11 o’clock yet! We’re not open!”

“I think I know what time Scoops opens. I work here,” came a familiar voice. “Plus it was stupid of you to leave the door unlocked like that.”

Robin looked up in surprise. “Oi, dingus. What the hell are you doing here? You’re off today.” She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Steve to be early to Scoops only on his day off.

She looked up from the utensils she was cleaning and saw Steve’s beaming smile. Yet another thing to be surprised about. “You look like, as my grandma used to say, ‘the cat that swallowed the canary.’” Her eyebrows were raised, waiting for an explanation.

“Well after you left I had a visitor.” Steve shot her a significant look.

“Oh… oh! You don’t mean…?” She didn’t say Billy’s name out loud because the other employee was hanging on their every word. What an asshole.

“You have to tell me all about it after I get done here,” Robin continued, pushing Steve back out the door. “Have you told Nance yet?”

Her friend stopped just outside the shop. “I think you have something to tell me as well. You went from calling Nancy a priss to calling her ‘Nance’ awfully fast…”

“Yes, yes I know. We’ll all have a sleep over and dish about our crushes while we do our nails and wear face masks.”

“Our crushes? What the fu-“

“Good bye, Steve.” Robin gave him a final shove and shut the door in his face. She wanted to share her happiness with him and vice versa but she kinda needed to earn money this summer. Steve was a distraction.

Despite her stance against distractions she pulled out her phone to text Nancy.

_[Robin] so steve is in a good mood today. we obviously all need to meet up to discuss. oh i might have let it slip that i had a crush on you._

_[Nancy] OMG Rob you didn’t!!! I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face._

_[R] it was priceless. but seriously he looked so happy about billy. he didn’t tell me in so many words that they’d talked ‘cause our nosy af co-worker was around, but yeah…_

_[N] We can meet up at my place. I have to babysit the kids (don’t tell Steve he’ll be jealous) but they will be downstairs so we can hang in my room or something._

_[R] nancy wheeler are you trying to get me to go to bed with you? with your ex boyfriend as well?_

_[N] You know I was going to kiss you when I saw you later now I think I’m just gonna hit you._

_[R] oh noes pls don’t. :(_

_[N] See you later babes._

Robin was now smiling as dumbly as Steve had been just a few moments ago. Who knew that she’d find a best friend and possibly a girlfriend all in the same summer? Maybe this place didn’t suck as bad as she’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there are definitely a few things left to wrap up. I am super excited to write this weird trio's meet up, but of course we need to see how darling Billy is doing. I'm not sure what I will do first to be honest! 
> 
> Thanks for all your support for my baby. And by baby I mean gay fanfiction.


	17. It's Like the O.C. But Gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three very unlikely friends meet up to discuss their futures. Things might feel weird for them right now, but they know if they stick together it'll all be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cheesy as hell I am so sorry. (You should be able to tell that by the nonsense I wrote in the chapter summary)
> 
> Also if you don't know the O.C. was an amazing show with lots of drama that I watched in high school. There were some gay moments, but nothing endgame. Anywayyyy

Before Robin and Steve were to arrive Nancy had to get the kids settled downstairs. She laid out snacks and (caffeine-free) sodas. When Dustin whined about the selection she just ignored him.

The curly haired boy wasn’t the only one whining either, “I can’t believe El ditched us for ‘girl time’ again.” Mike looked positively put out about this. On the other hand Will could not have looked more pleased.

Nancy gently squeezed the younger Byers’ boy on the shoulder before heading back upstairs.

She could hear her friends before she even saw them. Robin was teasing Steve mercilessly about something and Steve was complaining about it. Why did all the guys in her life have to act like such babies sometimes?

“Hey guys, the kids are downstairs so let’s go up to my room so we’ll have more privacy.”

“I’m pretty offended your mom didn’t ask me to look after the gang,” Steve huffed. At this Robin and Nancy shared a small smile. This guy was too predictable sometimes.

They call crowded onto her full-sized bed, which meant Robin was practically in her lap. Not that she minded. This gave Nancy the chance to wrap one arm around the other girl’s waist and rest her hand on her thigh.

“So who wants to go first?” Robin inquired, placing her hand on top of Nancy’s.

“Well considering you are making out with my ex in a library when you were supposed to be figuring out a way to set me up with Billy, I’d say it would be you too.” At first Steve’s tone was accusatory, but his serious demeanor dissolved and he practically fell off the bed laughing. “We’re living in a gay soap opera.”

“Hardly,” Robin snorted.

“Sorry we kinda forgot about you for awhile, Stevie,” Nancy replied. “But you pretty much summed up everything that happened with me and Rob so it’s your turn.”

Steve suddenly looked shy. He took a deep breath and began, “He just came to visit me and we talked. At first he was being infuriating because he wouldn’t stop putting himself down. And then I kinda yelled at him for wanting to leave and then we kissed.”

“You were right. This is a gay soap opera,” Robin deadpanned.

He ignored her and continued, “I have a plan to keep him here though, but also to get him out of his house. I don’t know everything yet, but there’s got to be a good reason he would rather leave everything behind to go to California and live in his car.”

“What’s the plan?” Nancy spoke up after a while, curiosity in her eyes.

“I can’t say what it is just yet because it’s so crazy it probably won’t work.”

Both girls nodded and then everyone got silent.

“Okay! Enough of the moping!” Nancy declared. She hopped off the bed and grabbed a bottle of Pinot Grigio. It was an odd choice, but the only thing that was currently in the house. “We’re going to toast to the rest of the summer and make it our bitch.”

This time Steve really did fall onto the floor. It’d been a long time since he heard Nancy talk like that.

Robin, of course, looked pleased and very much in love. “Yes, ma’am. What ever you say.”

They passed the bottle around and drank after saying a very enthusiastic “cheers!” Even though it was cheesy to think, Nancy really did believe that a lot of possibilities lay ahead for all of them- even Billy Hargrove. She wished him and Steve every happiness. And she very much looked forward to many happy days ahead with Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay two more chapters to go!! One with just Billy (and Max and El) and one with Billy & Steve. Then an epilogue to wrap it all up. I cannot believe I am reaching the end. I'm so sad, but at the same time I want to write it all right away. 
> 
> Thanks for continuing on the journey with me! I love you all very much.


	18. I'm A Fool For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy spends the day with his girls and discusses his crush on Sally. Don't worry it's actually Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to stretch this out, but I just couldn't. I needed some distraction.

Billy hadn’t felt this good in a long time. He had offered to take Max and her friend Jane to the pool which made Neil very suspicious. Still his father didn’t say anything or ask any questions. That was the best outcome anyone could hope for when that man was involved.

He shot Steve a quick text before work. Just a “meet soon?” His message was quickly replied to with an “ofc.”

The fact that Billy had gotten something he wanted for once- something he needed, really- was amazing. Steve made him believe that he deserved to be happy. The other boy wanted to help him even after all that shit he’d put him through last year. He knew he needed to explain himself more. There wasn’t enough time last night to let Steve know what was going on in his life.

It didn’t help that Steve’s lips were so damn distracting. All he wanted to do was kiss them endlessly.

As more people started to fill the pool he had to actually concentrate on his job as hard as it was. Still he didn’t want to be responsible for a terrible accident. That would get him fired and possibly run out of town.

He shook his head to clear his mind of those bad thoughts. Then his eyes focused on his sister and her friend. He smiled because, unlike girls a year or so older than them who were tanning and reading trashy magazines, they were splashing in the pool like kids should. Billy remembered having happy times at the water once.

Finally his shift was over and he took the girls home. Max’s mom was there watching tv, but Billy’s father was nowhere to be found. That was a good thing.

He was about to go to his room when he felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction. Jane and his sister giggled as they tugged him into Max’s room.

“You have to tell Jane about Sally.”

Billy’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “Sally who’s…? Oh yes her. Sally is someone I really like.” It was weird calling Steve by a girl’s name, but you could never take too many precautions in the Hargrove household.

Max leaned over and whisper something into the other girl’s ear probably explaining what this was all about. He could see the girl’s eyes widen, but then she nodded as if she understood.

“So you do like someone,” Jane stated in that matter of fact way of hers. “Good. Very good.” She seemed pleased that she had been right all along. The girl was a little weird, but Billy was beginning to be fond of her.

They began asking silly questions so if anyone happened to be listening they really would think that Billy liked a girl.

“So what color lipstick does she wear?”

“Uh… she’s more of a cherry chapstick kinda girl.” Little did they know that Steve Harrington did wear cherry chapstick. He tasted it last night. That was too much information to give to middle schoolers, however.

“So she doesn’t really wear makeup?”

“Nah. She might wear mascara because her eyelashes are so long, but I can’t really tell.”

This had the girls laughing super hard. They almost couldn’t think of their next question.

Billy took this moment to make his exit. He still could only take so much girly giggling.

He made it back to his room and flopped down on his bed. He took out his phone and saw a message from Steve.

_[Steve] soooo robin and nancy know about last night i hope thats ok but apparently their gay for each other and they told me it was ok to tell u_

_[Billy] Wow… Nancy Wheeler likes girls?_

_[S] at least this 1_

_[B] We still headed to the gym tomorrow?_

That was their codeword so to speak to make everything seem “no homo.”

_[S] yah 4 sure_

_[B] Can’t wait to beat your ass on the basketball court again_

_[S} ur never gonna let me live that down r u?_

_[B] Absolutely not._

He laid back on his pillows with a sigh. Steve wanted Billy to trust him that all of this would work out, but he just couldn’t see how it ever could. It was hard for him to trust anyone. He needed to try his hardest, though, because it wasn’t only his heart on the line, but Steve’s as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say right now is thanks for reading. It means a lot.


	19. Steve Has A Plan of His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy strike up a bargain that benefits both of them.

Steve was not pleased when he found out they were actually meeting at a gym. Even though he was in love with this guy he was not prepared to lose at basketball yet again. Besides they had important things to discuss.

Billy finally arrived and he looked good, too. His basketball shorts were knee length, but still a little tighter than necessary. Speaking of tight things: his v-neck shirt was practically like a second skin. Steve couldn’t help but stare. He felt lame in his sweatpants and baggy shirt.

The blond boy smirked when he saw the way Steve looked at him. It was infuriating yet sexy at the same time. Instead of wanting to punch Billy to get the smirk off his face, he just wanted to make out with him.

“Come on, pretty boy,” the other boy said quietly. “Let’s go around to the back.”

Again this was not the place where he’d imagined having such a serious conversation. Next to the dumpster was hardly romantic. Still if all this was necessary he would need to work all that much harder to see his plan through.

They sat down on the pavement next to each other, but not so close as it would look weird to an observer. Steve longed to touch Billy, but he restrained himself. There would hopefully be plenty of time for that later.

“Here’s my plan,” Steve began since there was no point in putting it off. “You are going to be my roommate. I am renting an apartment when the summer is over and you’re free to move out on your own.”

“With what money, Steve?”

“My dad gave me a job. It doesn’t pay much and it’s going to be something stupid like answering the phone, but he’ll offset the cost of the apartment because it turns out he wants me out of his house as much as I do.”

“I can’t afford to help you with the rent and I don’t want to be a charity case.”

“You aren’t going to be a charity case,” Steve assured the other earnestly. “Your end of the bargain is that you are going to finish high school and get into college or even a trade school and make something of yourself so you can be my sugar daddy.”

“You’re such an idiot.” Billy rolled his eyes.

“But a smart idiot. Look I don’t know what you thought you’d do if you left everything behind. Where would you work out there? And housing is expensive as fuck in California. You’d be living in your fucking car and I don’t want that for you. You don’t have to be my sugar daddy, but I want you to prove everyone wrong and show them that you are worth it. You’re worth everything to me.” Steve found that he was getting choked up. It was hard to put himself out there like this.

It looked equally as hard for Billy. He was silent for so long Steve feared he’d gone too far.

“Okay, I accept your deal.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and held his hand out to Billy. “Shake on it?”

Again the other rolled his eyes. “Sure, whatever you want, baby.”

The pair clasped hands and shook. “We’ll seal the deal later with a kiss, sugar daddy.” Now it was Steve’s turn to smirk. Billy just laughed.

“Ready to get your ass handed to you on the court again, Harrington?”

“Do I have to?”

The blond gave him a look that said there was no getting out of this one. Oh well, Steve thought, maybe he’ll take off his shirt and make this worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of wanted to go into more detail with Billy's past here, but in the end I decided against it. I just wanted to focus on the positive here. 
> 
> This part of the story is done. But we'll get a look into the gang's life when fall comes and Billy and Steve can be together without being bothered. Well, they'll be bothered by Nancy and Robin, but they don't count. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me even though I felt like the quality of my writing has gone down hill.


	20. Chapter 20

EPILOGUE

_We see the gang three months later at the beginning of fall. Robin and Billy are starting their senior year of high school. Nancy is following through with her plan to go to community college until she figures everything out- plus she’s conveniently closer to Robin that way. And Steve is working with his dad and actually not wanting to put his hand through the paper shredder to collect worker’s comp._

“Hey, dingus, pass the popcorn will ya?” Robin whisper yells. They are all crowded onto the couch at Steve and Billy’s place watching some pretentious arthouse film she picked.

“You do not get possession of the popcorn, Rob. I’m holding it hostage for making us watch this… whatever it is.”

“It was my turn to choose!”

Nancy pats her girlfriend on the shoulder. “It’s okay, babe. I think I’m starting to like it.” The other girl leans in for a kiss, but is instantly thrown off balance by Billy whacking her with a pillow.

“Stop being so gross you two,” the blond boy teased

“Like you and Steve weren’t just dry humping thirty minutes ago when Robin and I arrived.”

Robin straightened up in her seat and shot both boys an accusatory glance.

“I’m sort of regretting giving them both keys,” Steve said quietly into Billy’s ear.

“Hey we heard that!” Not quietly enough apparently.

_So they’re happy. As they should be. All of them have been through pretty rough shit. And in case you were wondering the party comes over all the time and the tiny apartment the boyfriends share barely hold all of them. But they wouldn’t have it any other way._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't the best and I apologize. But I wanted to complete it in some way because I said I would. Maybe I will write more about these couples in the future? We will see. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and commenting. I hope you enjoyed this journey with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 99% sure I will continue this. I am not used to AO3 so forgive me if I post it as a separate part or something. I will probably mess it up!!! But thanks for reading if you made it this far. If you're like me you want some happiness for these boys (and Robin too).


End file.
